


Goat's Wool, Bird's Wing

by Katherine



Category: Final Reward - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Redecorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erdan settling in, months onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goat's Wool, Bird's Wing

"You're not much of a one for blankets," Nicky said as Erdan tucked his new purchase under his arm and they started walking back. She was right, Erdan wasn't; this place's cold was nothing on the harsh temperature he had come from. Nicky had been to Erdan's new home (nominally Kevin's, still, but more and more Erdan's own as the months rolled past) enough times to know his habits. She approved of his reluctance to put the heat on, in fact. Saving of energy and all that.

"I liked the goats," Erdan told her. "Also," he added in a flash of inspiration, "the blanket will remind me of this day with you."

 

Nonetheless, the thick grey blanket wound up on the upper shelf of the closet. Erdan kept it wrapped around something long and once-sharp, the goatswool muffling the small voice from the blade. Skung did not speak often these days, here, and Erdan had many more interesting things to do than hew enemies and let Skung drink their blood.

Erdan was getting to enjoy redecorating. There were whole magazines on the habit, with a free thingy attached to each issue. That stripey ceramic vase from last month was a nice one, really. There'd been no call to put flowers in pots in his part of the endless taiga. Few enough flowers to start with, and the pots were busy holding useful things.

 

While Nicky was getting ready before going on her way early in the morning (after the milk was delivered but before the postman came by) she offhandedly suggested a pet. Comfortable in the decadently warm bed, Erdan pried himself awake enough to nod vaguely in answer to the mention of "the RSPCA", kissed Nicky solidly, and returned to sleep. Nomads and writers made their own hours.

Later, sitting in front of the computer in what he resolutely called the living room, Erdan turned that idea over. He didn't think he wanted a pet, particularly, but Kevin could do with a companion in Chimera. A bird, how about. A screebird would be suited to the cold. Useful things, birds, what with those wings, and if Kevin trained it well (and if Erdan himself wrote it with sufficient detail) it could carry messages. It might be able to carry messages between their two worlds.


End file.
